


miraculous

by autumn_child



Series: miraculous drabbles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, also i tried to reverse chrono just because, miraculous au because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_child/pseuds/autumn_child
Summary: "Retire?" He says, confused. "Retire from Ice Castle?" Yuko-chan had never tried for the senior circuit so he's confused on what exactly is he talking about.Nishigori smile wryly at him. "It's a long story actually. You can even say it's miraculous.""Takeshi." Yuko warns."You can refuse us, I would understand. But please hear us first?"Not knowing to respond to those pleading eyes, he stutters out an 'okay'.aka the miraculous ladybug we dont need and a plot bunny i wanted to get out of my head





	

In movies, they would always show you how a person's life flashes before their eyes as they die. A long flashback sequence with their love ones and achievements being shown to add more to the heart break as the character dies.

He stands on the ledge, the sharp smile on Hawkmoth's face as he held the blade close to Ladybug's- No. Yuri's neck.  His throat is dry as ever as he swallows his bitterness. He did not want things to end like this. He had always known that worst will turn to worst as that is reality. He ignorantly lets himself be cradled in a false sense of security as in the man akuma battles he had with these two, no casualty yet has been irreversible.  On the short time he had with Ladybug, he can see through the bravado and feel the fear thrumming under his skin.

He hates this about his miraculous. The peacock miraculous is the miraculous of integrity, It forces him to face facts and that's something for a person clouded with doubts. On that front, at least he could make solid decisions under his limited flash precognition. One that he cannot control but comes to him in the right timing. 

No kid should be ever saddled with weighing his life against another's. He looks over to where the de-transformed Black Cat- Otabek lies unconscious on the floor. A ring has never weighed so heavy in his palm.

"Come on Peafowl. Give me the ring and I'll give you Ladybug then we'll have a temporary truce." Hawkmoth mocks him and he grits his teeth. He does not budge an inch when Hawkmoth does. It's a tension filled and grueling inch by inch of Hawkmoth cornering him. He reluctantly drops his fans on the ground and his fist shaky as he lifts it in front of him.

He resigns himself to surrendering the ring to Hawkmoth until he had a flash of a vision and-

He knows he can make it.

Three things happened at once: 1) He gives Yurio a front kick and if he has chance (any at all), he would apologize for kicking him to the stomach. 2) Hawkmoth has let his guard down as he was about the toss the ring so he let his guard down enough to be able to take and throw the blade and the ring away. 3) Hawkmoth in desperate attempt to reach the ring accidentally pushes him over the ledge. 

A hand reaches out to grip _something_ but the cloth rips as the pin cannot hold onto his whole weight. 

The familiar feeling of de-transformation is smothered by the weightlessness of free fall as he loses his footing from the ledge. He winces or sobs or despairs. In the overblown mess of emotions at the instantaneous moment, he can't discriminated which is which. He thinks of Vitya seeing his broken body on the now hallowed and wrecked streets of St. Petersburg but he also thinks of Hawkmoth hopefully not being able to get close to the ring as the police encloses the scene. His life flashes before his eyes and isn't it ironic? Yuri on Ice playing in his head like-

A swan song. They call it a swan song. One last skate before you retire from the ice. A surrender to machinations of time as your bones had grown to weary to the demands of the competition.

Ah. Just so when he finds the motivation to go on.

"YUURI!" In another flash of precognition he sees the horror on Hawkmoth's face and the devastation on it reflecting his own. He did not need his skewed glasses to know that face.

'Oh Vitya.' He thought brokenly. 'I'm so sorry.' It comes out breathless and fragile as his body collides against the concrete and his consciousness fades to black. He's more scared of what will be left of Vitya after seeing him free fall.

* * *

Screams from the crowd were deafening but instead of going away, he runs to them. He steels his nerves as anticipation makes his heart beat hard against his chest.

There stood a man a top of the building, simply watching as the akuma of the day wreck havoc on the streets. Black Cat and Ladybug alternating between luring the akuma away and protecting whoever got in the crossfire.

With the fluidity of a figure skater transitioning between spins, he jumps, runs and climbs with experience and natural grace. The akuma makes the earth tremble as he charges to the building as he sees him reach Hawkmoth. He braises himself to dodge but Black Cat diverts its attention in the last minute with a strike to the cheek. He gives him a tight nod before reaching the top.

"I almost feel proud that in the months we knew each, we actually did reach the confrontation stage." Dress in a suit of dark violet with a face mask of a lighter color in the shape of a butterfly, Hawkmoth looks forbidding with a cane on his hands.

"We are actually pass it." He brings out his fans and tightens his stance. "This is the resolution. Give up the the butterfly miraculous and we do not have to make this difficult."

"Oh, darling." With one hand on the top of his cane and another on its body, the cane separates into a sword on his right hand and a scabbard on the left. "The end is only the beginning."

He grips his right hand hard enough for the golden ring to dig on his palm. 'Vitya.' Never had he been religious but he prays. 'Please be safe wherever you are.' In a quick slash upwards, his lips grazes his fingers. 'I love you. I'm sorry.' He launches himself against the other.

* * *

He doesn't how they got here but here he is.

He had been meeting the duo more once he transferred to Russia and somehow, Hawkmoth got a clue that three miraculous users are clustered in one place. The akuma attacks keeps increasing in frequency and it's almost weekly the end of april. Thankfully, the season is over for them or they would have been overwhelmed.

Though currently there is no akuma and he does not know the reason why the two insist (or Black Cat rather with Ladybug standing on the side, growling) on him to stay.

"Oi you, stupid bird! Get your ass here. I've got something to give you." Petite, blond and angry, the user of the ladybug miraculous screams at him. Downtime after akuma were rare in itself nowadays. Hawkmoth seems to want them to work for their miraculous.

He contemplated if he can get away with disappearing as he did always and ignore the beckoning. But as he cautiously approached, the approving nod from the stoic Black Cat sealed him to his spot.

A top a building and faraway from prying eyes who might inquire from a variety of questions ranging from their capabilities to their identities, the three heroes faced each other. At first the police were eager to dismiss the three of them but once an akuma got way out of control because of the police restraining them. After that they gave them a leeway but Yuuri tried to make it work by asking the people their cooperation in leading the citizens away while they deal with the akuma.

Popularity was not something he was expecting to come with superhero activities and he missed the days he can go unnoticed. He still could. But once the catbug duo got to know his patterns as they worked together, it was harder to leave. 

And now they they stand in tense silence. Tense, awkward silence.

Amusement breaks out a smile in his stoic facade as the Black Cat and Ladybug were whispering furiously to each other. Interestingly, Ladybug seems to have something hidden from him, going by his hand on his back.

With a push from Black Cat, Ladybug stumbles in front of him and its only with his reflexes that he didn't fall. He lets his hands fall away from his shoulders when his stable enough.

Again, amusement flits his face when Ladybug grumbles to the floor instead of to his face. A doggy bag is thrust to his face and he takes it, confused.

"I'm sorry." So meek for the usually boisterous boy. "I'm sorry for saying all those stupid things while you saved our asses. We-"

Black Cat announces his presence with a cough.

"I-" He rolls his eyes. "-thought wrong about you. And acted brash because of it. You were always so sneaky and so closed lipped- I can't remember you speaking a word to us and I know you understand English." He glares at him. More so when he pats his head.

'Like a grouchy cat.' He muses. 'Ah, but it wouldn't been a wise choice to give the temperamental Ladybug the cat miraculous.

Black Cat had to physically separate them so that the irate Ladybug won't maul him.

He internally tuts as Ladybug isn't the most careful masked superhero. He wonders how easy people can associate the katsudon pirozhki to another famous figure in Russia if he had not go on to lengths to take the prized comfort food away from the prying eyes of the media.

* * *

It was like watching a movie, seeing the close dynamic of the two. He had an inkling that this Ladybug and Black Cat already know each other behind the masks and they were not exactly subtle with slips on the names. At least they're good enough to trip the pronunciation. That and both 'Beka' and 'Yu(u)ri' are common enough to not single out their common life counterparts. 

There's also his senses tingling and that is a big one given that 1) the peacock miraculous thrives on truth and 2) if he himself can see it when had only seen Ladybug at the Grand Prix last year and the Rostelem Cup this year, he wonders how Hawkmoth wasn't able to connect the dots. 

He probably spents more time obsessing on the cat and ladybug miraculous to notice, he snorts.

"Something amusing Yuuri?" The warmth of the arms around the curve of his back jostles him out of his thoughts. He turns to his lovely fiance(?, lover? boyfriend?) and he smiles.

"I'm just happy Yuri found someone."

Later on, in the official hotel for the finalist, the gathered skaters (with the addition of Victor) were lounging around the lobby. He looks on the other side where Otabek and Yuri were discussing about their own routines. He had to blink a few times to get the superimposed image of them in respective miraculous costumes.

He reaches up to pinch his cheeks and yep, this is true. 

He knows it himself how human a superhero can be given he is one himself but he was not ready to see how close they are to his own life. 

"Yuuri! Why are you abusing your adorable cheeks!" Victor's hands caress both sides of his face and he shrieks when he almost closes in with him, face to face.

"Victor! We're outside!"

"Get a room, you disgusting couple!" Dragging Victor away was an excuse to hide his burning face and also to not parrot back on the duo's face to get a room themselves.

* * *

Seeing them stumble around with their miraculous, half makes him nostalgic and the other half, cringing.

He first saw them last Grand Prix Finals. (He doesn't want to talk about it beyond that.) And this Ladybug would have fallen to his death if he was not rescued by him.

The akuma, a junior skater who flubbed all his jumps and landed dead last got the Hawkmoth's call. (He cringes more thinking about how that infected butterfly was most likely meant for him with his momentous fuck up that is the free skate.) 

And now he stands by the sidelines as the other two heroes deal with the akuma after the Rostelem Cup. He doesn't move as he wouldn't begrudge them the struggle to get better. As Master Fu said, the two are meant to be used side by side as they compliment each other. In the short time he spent with the previous users, he knows how the battle is made it by Ladybug's Lucky Charm but she wouldn't have been able to think through her actions if Black Cat was not there to divert the attention to himself. 

He certainly did not miss their initiation but the chickens did come home to roost. He intervenes in the last moment then disappears just as quickly. He wanted to go home as early as he can to physically check up on both Victor and Makkachin. 

* * *

It happened accidentally as things seem to transpire with Yuuri.

After touching down on the airport, the bodies seem to have sagged from exhaustion. Celestino always gave him a day of rest before resuming regularly scheduled practices. So imagine his surprise waking up with an arm full of Victor at noon. He'd never been good at dealing with the jet lag despite having traveled back and forth to Japan and America for years.

But the day ends so soon when you're enjoying yourself. Lounging around the beach, playing with Makkachin in the public showers and even in the very domestic act of Victor combing his hair, their break time went on too fast for him. And as was planned for the rest of the days before the Rostelem Cup were rushed in a haze of practice and impromptu dates Yuuri on seems reluctant to participate in.

They could be having coffee in McDonalds at the break of the dawn and as much as he would have smothered Victor with a pillow for waking him up, the genuine joy on his face is worth it.

If he can forget about the immense pressure placed on himself, this can almost be an ideal vacation. In the sleepy town of Hasetsu there is his family who opened up their arms to this crazy happenstance thrown at him and his idol-turned-coach not only helping him polish his own programs but also to open him up when he had closed himself from other people to fight by himself.

People were expecting Victor to drop Yuuri without a second thought once he loses and maybe he would. Victor's place is on the ice, not here but he would fight for the chance to make the best of this once in a lifetime chance. Inch by inch, mounting frustrations are nothing to the continuous surprises as he unravels the enigma and involuntarily entwines himself to the life of Victor Nikiforov, the person.

Currently, he stands by the rink a Victor catches his breath. He had lost count on how many times he'd ask Victor to demonstrate the quad flip and Victor was hunched over and sweating bullets where Yuuri is calmly breathing.

"Victor, one more-" It takes great willpower to go against Yuuri when he slicks back his sweat drenched hair while his glasses frames his determined eyes. But Victor slides down to the ice and he knows a surrender when he sees one.

"I am no match against the legendary Katsuki stamina. I think this warrants an end for our session."

Yuuri glides to the railing where their tumblers are and tosses Victor's to him. He had a flitting thought of mistakenly swapping their tumblers and how it would have counted as an indirect kiss. His cheeks burn in an instant and he would have screamed if he can.

"Naughty Yuuri~ I just said we can get out of the rink and your mind immediately rolled to the gutter."

Yuuri slides to him and pulls on his arms. "The only roll I'd do is roll you out of here as you certainly need help, old man." He rolls his eyes.

"Yuuri! I'm not that old! I-" He searches his pockets and as he pulled his phone out, another thing slips out as well. He freezes.

"Victor. You missed something." Yuuri bends over to reach the misplaced object. In his hand is brooch, shaped like a butterfly. The wings are long and white, the upper and the lower set of wings have different shapes. In the middle, there is a round amethyst that glints of the sunset's rays. He pushes it to Victor's hands when he held it for too long. "I'm sorry. It's simplistic but beautiful. I could not help but stare."

Victor's expression as he holds the brooch in his palms is unreadable. Yuuri gulps and wonders if he misstep badly.

Victor turns away from him but beckons to follow him out of the rink nonetheless. "I cannot say for sure if this is it but my mother used to have a brooch like this. A favorite of hers that I've come to associate her with it, even in death."

"I'm sorry." He blurts out, horrified.

Victor waves his concerns away and they seat at the bench in the lock room. After changing to their running shoes, he continues. "One of my earliest memory of her is being out with the snow. It's not only with the brooch that I have associated her with the butterfly. I have always tried to emulate it in my skating but I can never grasp her beauty." Victor smiles wryly. "And they call me her carbon copy."

Victor holds the brooch up to his face and closes his eyes as to reliving a memory. "Heart-shaped face framed by long silver locks, she looked so frail that you cannot help but think that she will break in a swift careless movement. She is a paradoxical existence of untouchable but expressive and endearing."

He pockets the brooch and sets aside his skates. "The last time I saw her alive, I was seven and she was going out to pick up food. I waited for her the whole night and thankfully the neighbors pitied me and gave me food or I would have starved all those hours." Yuuri reaches out to squeeze Victor's arm. Victor lays his hand on top of his and squeezes back.

"The next day, the police arrived to confirm the body. They said it was a hit and run. It took the police a week to capture the assailant but he got charged with first degree murder and I hope he rots to hell. I can be thankful now at least that she did not suffer for so long and so bad when I asked Yakov later on."

They left for the lobby and waved goodbye to the Nishigoris manning the front desk. "You don't have to continue Victor. This is incredibly personal for you and I don't want to intrude on your feelings."

"Unless you want to stop me, I won't. It's been long since I had someone to talk about her and honestly, I'm sacred when I barely remember her face from my memories and when looking at the mirror won't do anymore." Yuuri's heart broke as he heard the shaky exhale. The charming Victor makes his heart beat fast but the vulnerable Victor makes it almost feel like its stopping altogether.

"I-I... I lost my pet dog Vicchan in the second day of the GPF and I would not say that that compares to how important she is to you. But know that I'm trying my best listen and I'd think that Vicchan would understand myself not being there for him as your mother would have understand. It won't take a skating otaku to know that your parents would be proud of you with you with your vast achievements."

Victor gives him a smile but there's something but the dull look in his eyes that worried him. "I don't know Yuuri." He vaguely seems him palm the pocket on where the brooch sits. "I'm not quite there yet." Victor flashes him a big smile and it only felt wrong to him.

"I still have to make you medal gold, don't I, Yuuri? To be able to bring out the best in you, that would the greatest achievement."

"I don't know if that makes you mean that you think highly of me or that you think highly of yourself. " He snorts, trying to will away the bad taste in his mouth.

"Yuuri!!!" 

They walk home making idle conversation, in the beauty of the natural lighting making Victor ethereal, his unease is forgotten. 

* * *

"Are you and Minako involved?" He doesn't know the reason why he is here and why does he keep quizzing him about his love life. Why Victor '5 time goddamn Grand Prix gold medalist' Nikiforov is going on about. 

"N-no commentooOOOOOO-" He falls out of his seat as he tried to avoid the butterfly from touching him. In retrospect, from where he is comfortably lying on the ground, the butterfly doesn't seem to have the otherworldly glow all Hawkmoth infected ones have. And it's a white as snow.

"What are you doing Yuuri?" Victor, that ass, nonchalantly lets the butterfly flutter around him. The butterfly even lands on his right shoulder. "I love butterflies. They're the symbol of transformation. From the caterpillar that blends on it surroundings to the full grown butterfly that grabs your attention. It's a core principle of mine as a performer and don't you? To embody the routine and make music out of your body?"

"Yeah. I try." He flinches when the butterfly lands on his face. "I've never been much of a spiritual person but it's a fact that stuck to me as I was watching a documentary. White butterflies landing on you is..." He gulps, thinking about how his brooch. A death omen.

"Huh." They both watch as the butterfly flaps its way to wreck other worlds. "You're thinking too much Yuuri." Victor gives him a bemused smile that Yuuri fails to mirror. "Beside's, I can be your knight and shining armor when the time comes."

Before he can stutter out a reply, Victor inquires about the Hasetsu castle and they talk about ninjas instead.

* * *

 

Nishigori and Yuko-chan cornered him after his rink reservation and the only thing they had said to him was they need to talk. He had watched too many movies to know that this is a very bad sign but he awkwardly shuffles behind the couple anyway.

He brings them to his room for privacy which he regrets when Nishigori started teasing him about the posters on his wall. Yuko, always the mediator between the three them, scolds the Nishigori while placating Yuuri. Mari comes up with snacks sent by his mother and once the door shuts, the atmosphere grows serious.

"Yuuri-kun." Yuko stares at him straight. "Takeshi and I trust you so we wanted to talk. Two things actually."

Yuuri brings the cup of tea to his lips for the lack distraction. "Two things?"

"I'm pregnant." He spits his tea out.

"What? I. I don't understand?"

"Well, Yuuri, when a boy loves a girl-"

"I know that! Don't give me another run through of the talk." He rubs his face hoping he can will away the embarrassment. "I don't know what to say aside from congratulations, I guess? But Yuuko-chan said it herself that there's two things and I'll assume you gave me the better news first." He sets the cup away from him and try not to drink before any revelations.

She can see Yuko form the words but Nishigori starts. "Right. Since Yuuko's pregnant we thought that it would be time for us to retire."

"Retire?" He says, confused. "Retire from Ice Castle?" Yuko-chan had never tried for the senior circuit so he's confused on what exactly is he talking about.

Nishigori smile wryly at him. "It's a long story actually. You can even say it's miraculous."

"Takeshi." Yuko warns.

"You can refuse us, I would understand. But please hear us first?"

Not knowing to respond to those pleading eyes, he stutters out an 'okay'.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i just wanted to get it out of my head because as much as i wanted to elaborate on this, its hard. theyre competitive skaters and they have their days full with practice and day to day happenings but still i wanted yuuri to have a sort of mentor position, yuri and otabek figuring things out and giving victor angst just because.
> 
> maybe one day ill actually extrapolate on this fic but this is it for now.


End file.
